Words of Love
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Adding on to the Postcards from Alexa stories found in An Eveing At Joe's... With a little help from Dawson and Shakespeare Methos surprises Alexa with something special in Paris.


**A/N:** Yeah, I really need to put down An Evening at Joe's. I just love the Alexa/Methos stories that can be found there. Yet again, this little tale adds to them but before Alexa dies at the end.

**Warning:** this isn't betaed because apparently it's over the word limit I can send out.

**Postcards from Alexa: **

**Words of Love: **

By: LOSTrocker

Joe's curiosity was getting the better of him. Methos had come in hours ago but he hadn't even come any where near the bar which was starting to worry the Watcher a bit. If Methos wasn't at the bar then something was clearly wrong with him so he made his way over with a draft beer in hand to see what was up with The Old Man.

Methos had settled himself in the far corner booths when normally he was up at the bar chit chatting away with Dawson but tonight he didn't feel like talking. He was too busy with something else. He was trying to work on an original poem for Alexa but nothing was coming one could tell by the piles of rumbled up paper that was starting to form quickly around his feet.

As Joe drew closer to The Old Man it looked like he was working on his chronicles again. However, seeing the passion in his eye he highly doubted it had anything to do with Watcher related work. Dawson made his presence known by placing the cold mug in front of Methos.

"Thirsty?" Joe asked him.

Methos didn't even bother looking up. "No, thank you though."

Joe just couldn't leave it like this. Now, he knew something was wrong if he was refusing a beer. Dawson took it upon himself to pull out a chair and make himself closer to the Immortal.

"Please, help your self." Methos said sarcastically this time to look up to glare at him.

"Don't mind if I do." Replied Dawson as he ignored Methos' sarcasm. "What in the hell has you kept up back here?"

"Work," he lied as he pulled his paper closer to him.

Joe knew better. "Work my ass," he cursed and tried to get it away from him but Methos wouldn't let him see. He was putting one hell of a fight, Joe was sure they looked like a couple of two year olds to a bystander. "Fine," he declared. Since Methos was being difficult he grabbed one off the floor.

"No!" Methos yelled. "Dammit Dawson!" he cursed this time, forgetting about the trash that was collecting around his feet.

"Ha ha!" laughed Joe and unwrinkled it to see what Methos was scribbling down. Methos went to get up but Dawson pulled him back down. He wasn't going that easily.

It was hard to read due to the damage but Joe was able to catch a few words like dove, love, and shove. They didn't make any sense. Yet he found the thing they had in common was that they rhymed. It was as if Methos was trying to write a poem. On his side Methos was red in the face and tonight he couldn't blame it on the beer. He hadn't touched the stuff. Now he wished he had.

Joe was enjoying this. He didn't have to ask who it was for. He had a pretty good idea that this was Alexa's inspiration. He just wanted more details. "Should I even ask?"

"You're not going to let me go until I tell you aren't you."

Joe smirked which meant: "Yup."

"It's for Alexa," Methos answered.

"Aw, how sweet," Joe complimented. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"As you can see I don't," he tossed his recent work downward with the rest.

"You know my maids are going to be pissed at you for making a mess of the floor." Dawson warned them.

"They'll understand," Methos was sure of it as he went to start anew. "It's about love Dawson, and women have no problem with that."

"They do if it's a mess involved." Joe said. "Really man, I have a trash can."

"You're a poet and you didn't know it," Methos retorted with a smirk of his own. "Maybe I should get you to do this."

Joe put up his hands. "Oh no my friend, you started it you finish it."

Methos shook his head. "You would think with all the writing I do this would be easy." He sighed. "I don't see how Shakespeare did it."

Methos shared with Joe that while they were here in Paris at the Shakespeare and Co book store Alexa liked the author. After finding out he surprised with one of Shakespeare's complete works but it still wasn't enough in his eyes. It would never be enough. He wanted to give something of Alexa's of his own. It was easier said then done at this point.

"Some people have it, and others don't," Joe explained.

"Says the music man," Methos pointed out.

Joe sang other tunes but he could easily come up with some originals with a snap of a finger. It wasn't fair. "Well, if you don't have it, they call it classics for a reason you know."

"I want to be my own!" argued Methos.

"I'm just saying we could make yours with a twist." Joe went on.

"How?" Methos asked.

Dawson smiled. "Hold on a sec, be right back and I'll show you what I mean," the Watcher got up from his place only to return seconds later with one of his guitars in his hands.

"What are you doing with that?" Methos asked.

"What's Alexa's favorite sonnet from Shakespeare?"

Methos quoted the one that Dawson was looking for. He nodded along. "I like that," he said. "Write it down and let me look at it."

Methos did as told. As Joe fiddled around with it Methos downed his beer and quickly asked for another. He knew he was going to need it.

A few hours later Le Blues Bar was shut down for the night except for two special people. "Adam what are we doing here?" Alexa questioned as he opened the door for him.

"You'll see," Adam answered her with a smile. She had no idea that Joe owned this one too. It would a night full of surprises.

When Dawson heard them he made his presence known by coming out of the back. Alexa's face lit up at the sight of him. "Joe!" she cried out happily and ran to him so she could embrace him.

"Hey kiddo," he greeted as he took her in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"What?" he asked her when they parted. "Adam didn't tell you? I own this joint too."

"Well I'll be," she said with a smile. "Wait a minute, you didn't bring me here to pull a couple of shifts did you?"

"No." the two answered in unison.

"Actually, why don't you come sit down here," Joe lead the way to the best table in the house, it was right up stage.

"Adam…?" she questioned. "What is going on?"

"Just make yourself comfortable." Adam instructed as he pulled out a chair for her and then kissed her on the forehead.

Alexa had no idea what was going on but she liked it so far. She felt like a VIP member to a important club and that was a rare feeling for her. Then again Adam Pierson had that effect on her. She noticed that Joe even put out some fresh water and some peanuts for her to snack on. The boys were going way out tonight she thought with a smile. Alexa watched as Joe and Adam made their way up the stage. At first she thought Adam was just there to help Joe but when he didn't leave it turned out to be the other way around.

Out of all his 5,000 years of living Methos couldn't recall a time when he was more nervous then now as he made himself comfortable on a stole that Dawson had placed out for them earlier. He cleared his throat and prayed to whomever was listening that his voice wouldn't crack in the middle of it.

Dawson waited for Methos. When he began to speak, he started to play:

"_From fairest creatures we desire increase,  
That thereby beauty's rose might never die,  
But as the riper should by time decease,  
His tender heir might bear his memory:  
But thou contracted to thine own bright eyes,  
Feed'st thy light's flame with self-substantial fuel,  
Making a famine where abundance lies,  
Thy self thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel:  
Thou that art now the world's fresh ornament,  
And only herald to the gaudy spring,  
Within thine own bud buriest thy content,  
And, tender churl, mak'st waste in niggarding:  
Pity the world, or else this glutton be,  
To eat the world's due, by the grave and thee_…"

Alexa was use to hearing Adam read to her. It was a ritual they did these days before bed. It helped her ease on into sleep, forgetting the pain but this was something she never expected. It so different from anything she ever heard thanks to Adam's voice and Dawson's unique choice for music. When it was done Alexa gave them a standing ovation. They gave her a reason to love this sonnet even more then she all ready did.

Dawson nudged Methos on the stage. "See told you she liked it."

Methos let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know why but he was waiting for the tomatoes to be thrown. Methos jumped down from the stage. "Did you like it?" he asked her just to make sure. Alexa answered him by throwing her arms around him with a passionate kiss as a bonus.

On stage Joe smiled down at the two. He had a feeling that Alexa would be thanking him a lot more then that later on tonight.

**Fin. **


End file.
